


What If We Were Created to Gaze at the Stars Up Above?

by buckaroowrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckaroowrites/pseuds/buckaroowrites
Summary: Paxton and Tommy discuss their zodiac signs.





	What If We Were Created to Gaze at the Stars Up Above?

**Author's Note:**

> for @cowboyslovingboys on tumblr  
> title is from The Stars by Jukebox the Ghost  
> the writer is nb, trans, and mlm

"What's your zodiac sign, again?"

Tommy could feel Paxton's gaze on him. He probably had that stupid grin on his face, too. The one that would make any parent lock up their children for fear of this kid being bad influence on them. 

"Virgo, I think."

The ocean waves crashed and nearly washed over the boys' feet. They were laying on the sand, close to the water but not close enough for them to get soaked. In fact, no part of Tommy's body was wet. However, he'd have to wash the sand out of his hair and clothes when he got home.

"You seem like an earth sign," Paxton said.

"I have no idea what that means."

Paxton smiled and let out a laugh. "Organized, practical, and a very hard worker."

Tommy let himself smile. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank your birthday."

Paxton's gaze switched from the pale boy next to him to the sky. If he was being honest, he was trash at picking out constellations. He didn't know what made him think that he could find a zodiac constellation. Tommy made him feel that way, wanting to do more than he could. He just wanted to impress the boy.

The waves crashed again and Tommy's stomach was filled with butterflies. No one ever made him feel this way before. He was so nervous and so excited. He just wanted to be around Paxton in any way, shape, or form. Friends or beyond, he didn't care.

Okay, he actually cared a lot, but would never admit it. Thomas Gutman didn't get crushes. He's had zero to date, and he'd have zero when he died. One cute boy wasn't going to stop that.

The sounds of the ocean filled the air, but there were no words. They just laid there in the sand, silent. 

Paxton was the one that broke it by getting up, brushing himself off, and holding out his hand.

"C'mon."

Tommy looked at the darker boy, his hand outstretched. 

"What exactly are we gonna do?"

"No time to explain, just take my hand."

Tommy took it and goodness gracious, did it feel nice. Paxton's hand was bigger, but that wasn't odd. Tommy knew he had small hands, but even though their hands were very different sizes, they felt like they fit together perfectly.

Paxton took off running, Tommy trying desperately to keep up. They kept running down the beach, Paxton giggling, Tommy's eyes wide. Eventually, as I'm sure you expected, they stopped.

"Why did we just run?" Tommy asked, "This looks the same as the other parts of the beach."

"I just wanted to get out of sight of the house," Paxton answered.

Tommy raised a dark brown brow.

"I beg your pardon? You better not be planning something."

"Tommy, you know me. Of course I'm planning something."

Paxton stepped forward, suddenly nervous. His hands were clamming up and he bit his lip.

"I gotta ask you something."

Tommy's stomach flipped. "What?"

Paxton looked down at his feet in the sand. "Did you know that Pisces and Virgo are compatible signs?"

Tommy blinked. "What?"

"I'm a Pisces, you know. And you just told me you're a Virgo." He pointed up at the sky. "And those stars may not mean shit, but I like to believe in them. And I knew you were a Virgo, I knew your birthday. And that's how I knew tonight was a good idea."

He took another step forward.

"Every night I would look at the stars on Google Earth and try to figure out if we could see Virgo from here. But I could never figure it out. I'm actually not that good with actual stars. And I usually wouldn't admit that, but we're compatible, you and me."

He glanced up at the stars and smiled. "They say so."

"I have no idea what you're on about," Tommy replied.

Paxton sighed. "Basically, I like you."

 _Shit._  Tommy thought.

"I...um..."

"It's totally fine if you don't like me back, I must've been reading you wrong. I'm sorry it's not that huge, just forget I said anything." Paxton's face was flushed and he started walking away when Tommy grabbed his arm.

Paxton turned back, and Tommy wasn't looking at him. He was facing the other direction.

A million thoughts went through Tommy's head. He felt his hand tighten around Paxton's arm. He turned around, his eyes closed.

"I never knew what love was until you."

Paxton almost burst into tears right there, but he had to keep his cool.

"That's so poetic."

Tommy opened his eyes and saw Paxton standing before him and smiled. He ran up and hugged the taller boy.

Paxton reciprocated, one of his hands tangled in Tommy's hair.

Neither felt the need to do anything more than stand there in each other's arms.


End file.
